SI PRUEBAS UNA VEZ              TE PUEDO ENAMORAR?
by Quiquita
Summary: ELLA PERDIO A SU MARIDO... SERA CAPAZ DE SUPERAR SU DOLOR Y DE VOLVERSE A ENAMORAR... SOBRETODO CUANDO SE TRATE DEL MEJOR AMIGO DE SU ESPOSO?  TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

_ACLARACIÓN: BASE ESTA HISTORIA EN UNA MUY BONITA QUE LEI DE NICHOLAS SPARKS… SI BIEN NO ES IDENTICA NO PUEDO DECIR QUE FUE PURA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE MI IDEA._

_COMO VERAN Y SABRAN, LOS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES QUE NOS ACOMPAÑAN NO SON DE MI CREACION TAMPOCO… SINO QUE DE LA EXTRAORDINARIA STEPHENIE MEYER._

_AHORA SI, SIN MAS PREAMBULOS, LAS DEJO CON ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA. NO SE SI SERA MUY LARGA O UN MUY CORTA, EN UN PRINCIPIO QUISE QUE SEA UN ONE-SHOT, PERO CADA VEZ QUE LA SIGO ESCRIBIENDO SE ME OCURREN MAS COSAS, ASI QUE YO CREO QUE VA A TENER VARIOS CAPITULOS._

_BESOS.. Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE._

* * *

_24 de diciembre del 2004_

Estaba cómodamente recostada en el sofá que se encontraba delante de la chimenea de mi casa, con una copa de vino tinto en la mano, un libro viejo abierto por la mitad a un costado y una manta manteniéndome calentita, mientras en el aire sonaba "Little House" de Amanda Seyfried. Adelante mío, el fuego danzaba libre en su espacio burlándose de mi soledad, mi vista lo siguió durante no se cuanto tiempo, mientras afuera hacia mucho frio, el cielo estaba encapotado y pequeños copos blancos caían de el. Ya hacian39 días que había sostenido por última vez la mano de mi marido y le había dicho adiós.

Sé que si él me viera, estaría enojado por la situación en la que me encontraba y por haber rechazado a mis amigos cuando me invitaron a pasar las fiestas con ellos. Pero lo único que me apetecía en este momento, a mí, Isabella Marie Swan era estar en mi espacio, con mis cosas y sus recuerdos. Solo eso, porque ya no quedaban mas lagrimas para derramar, mas berrinches, ni más nada para reclamar, ya me sentía cansada de luchar contra lo inevitable.

Viuda, esa era una de las palabras más tristes y escalofriantes que se habían inventado en la vida y una de las palabras que mas odiaba escuchar y pronunciar. A mis 24 años era viuda. Habíamos planeado juntos un futuro prometedor y hermoso, pero su enfermedad había esfumado nuestros sueños, terminando con su vida.

Todos y cada uno de los días desde su muerte, tenía gente alrededor sosteniéndome para que no cayera, tratando de que no fuera una muerta en vida. Solo mis amigos sabían que decir y como para que todo este cambio no me afectara tanto, solo mis amigos sabían cuando los necesitaba o cuando me necesitaba. Siempre que estaba a punto de caer, uno de ellos venia en mi salvación, pero no eran la persona que yo quería que estuviera a mi lado en ese momento. Los Cullen y Los Hale eran como mis hermanos, pero no eran él.

Desde su muerte siempre me pregunto qué será de mi vida de ahora en adelante, que será de mis sueños rotos, de mis expectaciones de vida. Siento que no puedo hacer ya nada sin él, el dolor en el pecho es tan grande que me siento morir.

El timbre de la enorme casa sonó sacándome de mis cavilaciones, mire el reloj de pared, las 11:30 pm. Quien podría ser a esta hora? Me pare perezosamente y sin ganas del sofá. Esta Navidad mi vestimenta hacia juego con mi estado de ánimo, un chandal gris, un buzo azul de algodón y medias blancas. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, y de camino pase por delante de un espejo, mi aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, tenía unas grandes ojeras oscuras y mi cabello atado en una coleta desprolija. Me acomode un poco y abrí.

*Hola! – conteste a aquel hombre cano.

*Señora Swan? – pregunto mirándome de arriba abajo haciendo una triste mueca.

*Dígame

*Debo entregarle esto, es realmente importante. Y solo debía ser abierto esta noche, indicaciones de una persona de su entorno – dijo señalando la caja de tamaño mediano que tenía entre sus manos.

*Mi entorno?

*Solo sé que cuando lo abra sabrá de que trata. Mantenga la caja derecha – me la entrego con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, luego de unos pocos pasos, dijo sobre su hombro.

*Feliz Navidad – me quede allí en el umbral de la puerta hasta que su figura se evaporo en la oscura noche. Una vez que sentí al frio calándome los huesos me metí en la casa. Camine hasta el sillón y me senté con mis piernas cruzadas y la caja delante mío. La observe en todos los ángulos posibles, solo se visualizaba un moño azul, sin tarjeta, sin nada.

Abrí cuidadosamente mi regalo para encontrarme con la cosita más adorable y hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Era pequeño, de color manteca y ojos azul cielo. Era un maravilloso labrador cachorro, con un collar azul alrededor de su cuello. No sabía cómo reaccionar, era tan pequeño, lo observe entretenidamente hasta darme cuenta que de su cuello colgaba un sobre.

Al abrirlo de inmediato supe de quien era este increíble regalo. No podía ser cierto, como era posible que el haya hecho algo así?

Mis dedos temblaron al sostener su carta. Era un detalle, pero en este tiempo me di cuenta de cuanto había extraño su letra, en cartas, en anotaciones, o en cualquier otra cosa.

_Querida Bella:_

_Amor, sé que es raro todo esto, te estarás preguntando cómo es posible. Te conozco mi Bells. _

_Creo que es obvio porque mi regalo está llegando a través de otra persona y con una carta de por medio. Siempre supe que no lo lograría, como así también supe que tú serias una mujer fuerte y sabrías como seguir adelante._

_Te imagino en este momento, con una enorme sonrisa en tus carnosos labios, tan linda como siempre. No sabes lo que te extraño mi vida._

_Como vez, te compre un cachorro, se que siempre quisiste uno, y por una cosa u otra nunca llegamos a cumplir tu sueño. Pues hoy, desde donde este te lo estoy cumpliendo. No quiero que estés sola. De verdad deseo que estés bien, que este tiempo sin mi te haya servido para recuperar fuerzas. Lo menos que quiero es que no rehagas tu vida. Quiero lo mejor para ti. Siempre lo quise. Siempre supe que eras más de lo que me merecía. Te quiero Bella, llegaste a ser la mujer más increíble que haya conocido, dándome tanto amor, fuiste muy importante pero hasta acá llegue yo. Pero tú, mi vida, tú tienes una vida entera por delante, yo solo fui un capitulo mas en tu vida, solo te pido que seas feliz nuevo, encuentra a esa persona que te haga feliz. Sé que es difícil y duro pero así debe de ser. _

_Siempre cuídate de ti, desde donde quiera que este. Seré tu guardián, tu protector, amor. Siempre luchare por tu bienestar._

_Te quiero._

_Alec._

No era posible… no era posible que el me pidiera algo así, que me hiciera esto.

En este tiempo había extrañado tanto de sus palabras consuelos, sus palabras tiernas. Como era posible que me dejara deseando más y más de él, cuando sabía que nunca más lo iba a volver a tener.

Mire al cachorro, con mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

*Hola amiguito – lo saque de la caja, para ponerlo en mi regazo y acaricie detrás de sus orejas ganándome unos tiernos soniditos por parte de él. Comenzó a removerse y lo baje para que explorara y olisqueara toda la sala. Corrió de acá para allá, como cuidando el espacio en el que nos encontrábamos. Para ser sumamente chiquito era muy alerta. Se veía tan lindo – como te llamare? – me arrodille en el suelo y le hable logrando que se acercara hasta mi y que posara sus enormes ojos en los míos, esos mismos ojos que durante años me miraron cada día y a cada hora, los de Alec. En ese momento lo supe – creo que será…. Carer.

_13 de Agosto del 2010_

Comencé a sentir baba por todo mi rostro y pequeños gimoteos a mí alrededor. Me acurruque de lado tapándome hasta la cabeza con las mantas, pero alguien no quería que siguiera de remolona y tiro de ellas, destapándome por completo y volviendo a lamer desde mi barbilla hasta mi cabello.

*Carer, eso es asqueroso …. Ya te he dicho que no lo hicieras mas– reprendí al perro que se encontraba recostado a mi lado mirándome dulcemente – no se para que te lo repito si nunca me escuchas – muchas veces me sentía rara hablándole sola a un perro, porque sabía que nunca me iba a contestar, pero el parecía que me entendía todo y eso me dejaba mucho más tranquila.

Acaricie su barbilla mientras él se acurrucaba encima de mí tratando de lamer mi mano. Era el perro mas cariñoso y compañero que podía existir, aunque a veces me hacia regañar.

*Ok amiguito, es hora de ir al baño – se levanto primero rápidamente, para luego hacerlo yo lentamente. Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada, le abrí la puerta, primero me dio un ladrido y un movimiento de cola y luego salió corriendo a hacer sus necesidades.

Volví sobre mis pasos, hacia el baño de mi dormitorio, encendí el grifo esperando por el agua caliente mientras me quitaba mi pijama. Me metí en la ducha, relajando mi cuerpo con cada gota que caía, lave mi cabello con mi shampoo de fresias habitual que tanto me encantaba. Me vestí con unos jeans, una remera y zapatillas blancas y mi campera negra de cuero.

Salí de la casa para encontrarme con un muy contento Carer jugueteando de acá para allá con un muchacho alto, de una gran contextura física, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y una remera manga corta blanca que se le ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, marcando cada uno de sus músculos. El cabello de aquel extraño tono broncíneo estaba igual de despeinado que siempre.

*Hey Eddy! – grite mientras me encaminaba hacia ellos, logrando que tanto él como el perro me prestaran atención. Yo sabía que no le gustaba que le dijeran Eddy, pero era tan divertido verlo enojado que no lo podía evitar.

*Isabella…. Sabes que te mereces un castigo cierto? – pregunto maliciosamente a la vez que se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. Carer miraba todo desde lejos moviendo su cola – Bella, tendré que hacerte pagar por lo que haz dicho – y cuando no lo vi venir, salto sobre mi tirándome al suelo, picándome las costillas haciéndome reír hasta que me doliera el estomago. Carer correteaba alrededor nuestro, ladrando y tratando de meterse en la lucha de cosquillas.

Una vez que se canso de estarme torturando se recostó en el pasto al lado mío, boca arriba, mientras ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aliento.

*Como estas Bells? – pregunto girando su cabeza hacia mí, y con una hermosa sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

*Bien, estoy bien, y tú? – respondí tomando aire y mirando sus esmeraldas que poseían un brillo especial.

Conocía a Edward desde que éramos unos críos, siempre habíamos estado juntos y compartíamos todo. El siempre había estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Había sido quien estuvo siempre a mi lado desde la muerte de Alec, tratando de distraerme, de hacerme reír. Muchas veces no lo lograba, pero era un buen luchador y siempre lo intentaba. Ambos éramos los que más habíamos sufrido su muerte, Edward porque era su mejor amigo y yo porque era su esposa.

Hasta hacia dos años, Edward había estado de novio con una chica llamaba Jane, una niña realmente guapa, de una buena clase social, se los notaba felices, pero nunca me entere porque se habían distanciado. En un pueblo chico como era Forks, se decían muchas cosas sobre su separación pero nunca me había animado a preguntarle, porque yo no había estado ahí para él en su momento de angustia como él para mí. Hoy por hoy nuestra relación era la mejor, Edward era el mejor amigo que uno podía llegar a tener.

*Estoy…. estoy bien… - abrió y cerró la boca como dudando si decir o no algo, hasta que se decidió – oye ya debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde – por un lado me sentí decepcionada por escuchar solo eso, no sé porque, pero así me sentí.

Se paro y estiro su mano para ayudarme a levantar, pero claro con mi característica torpeza, trastabille y me tuvo que agarrar firmemente para que no cayera. Sus manos fueron a parar a mi cintura, mientras las mías se posaron en su escultural pecho. Nuestros rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia y un fuerte sonrojo invadió mis mejillas por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Su respiración golpeo de lleno mi rostro haciéndome estremecer y haciendo que miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

*Bella…. Yo…. – Sus ojos llamaron mi atención, estaban llenos de Amor? Deseo? NO, ES IMPOSIBLE! Me separe bruscamente de su agarre.

*Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, si no queremos llegar tarde Edward – camine hacia el auto con Carer siguiéndome y dejándolo a él con una extraña mueca en el rostro.

El camino al trabajo fue de un silencio incomodo absoluto, solo se escuchaba la respiración de Carer en el asiento trasero. Edward estaba tenso, con su quijada a punto de romperse de tanta fuerza y con cara demasiado seria.

Llegamos a destino todavía en silencio, yo era dueña de una de las casas de pasteles más importantes de Forks junto con Alice, la hermana de Edward, éramos como hermanas y hacia no más de tres años que habíamos arrancado con este proyecto. Edward en cambio, era uno de los socios, junto con Emmet, su hermano y Rosalie Hale, su cuñada, del taller mecánico que se encontraba frente a mi negocio. Era raro ver a una mujer tan sofisticada como Rosalie arreglando coches junto con Edward, pero era una de las mejores; Emmet se encargaba de las cuentas, los números y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Jasper Hale, el esposo de Alice, por otro lado era profesor de historia en la escuela de Forks, le encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el pasado y sobre todo las guerras.

Emmet y Rosalie estaban casados hacia ya 10 años, y como fruto de su relación habían nacido Mady de 5 años y Coll de 1 añito. Por otro lado, Alice estaba felizmente con Jasper hacia 7 años y tenían a un hermoso niño llamado Kevin de 3 años y ella estaba nuevamente embarazada de 7 meses, otro niño venia en camino.

En cierto punto y en ciertas situaciones a lo largo de estos años, había sentido una gran envidia por sus vidas perfectas, por no haber podido tener todo lo que ellos habían logrado formar. Esos pensamientos desafortunados se habían hecho eco los tres primeros años con los nacimientos, casamientos, entre otras cosas. Me había alejado de mis amigos y de las cosas buenas que les estaban pasando solo por ser egoísta y pensar solo en mi.

Edward era el que me había hecho entrar en razón muchas veces. Siempre me decía que la vida tenía que seguir y que seguramente no era la primera vez que me fuera a enamorar. Me había enojado mucho con él cuando me dijo eso, pero hoy por hoy estaba segura de que era así. Lo que había vivido con Alec había sido muy importante y siempre lo llevaría conmigo, pero estaba segura que cosas más grandes me tenía deparado el destino. Edward siempre decía eso y yo ya me lo estaba empezando a creer.

*Sabes si mi auto estará para esta tarde? – pregunte dulcemente tratando de llevar una conversación.

*Estará a las cuatro – contesto fríamente. Y ahora a este que le pasaba? Fruncí me cejo por su actitud, pero antes de que pudiera ni siquiera hablar, Edward ya estaba entrando a su taller junto con Carer, ambos aplicándome la ley de hielo.

Qué rayos? Pensé mientras los perdía de vista.

Cruce la calle todavía tratando de descifrar sus actitudes. Edward siempre se despedía con un dulce beso en la frente y un "Nos vemos luego Bella" y Carer siempre venia conmigo a la pastelería, y cuando no lo hacía, cosa que era en raras veces, revoloteaba a mi alrededor para que le acariciase el lomo para luego marcharse.

*Que les sucede a aquellos dos? – pregunto Dorothy. Era una mujer de unos setenta años, regordeta, su cabello cano y ojos color miel. Ella era como una abuela para todos nosotros. Había sido profesora del instituto de Forks y luego de su jubilación, Alice y yo nos encargamos de que nos ayudara en la pastelería.

Me encogí de hombros sin saber que responder, ya que ni yo sabía que les pasaba a aquellos dos.

*No lo sé, y me molesta – conteste encaminándome hacia adentro del negocio. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia atrás del mostrador le conté la situación que se había dado entre Edward y yo hacía unos instantes, ganándome pequeñas risitas, "ohh" "ahh" "mmm" "sii" de ella. Ya me estaban entrando a poner nerviosa.

*Y todavía no entiendes que fue lo que le molesto? – pregunto alzando una ceja.

*Que le molesto a quien? – Alice venia entrando, o más bien dando saltitos con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Siempre escuchaba y se enteraba de todo. No podía entender como con semejante panza seguía teniendo toda esa energía.

*A tu hermano – contesto Dorothy rodando los ojos y con un "Duhhhh" de por medio. Era como si ellas dos supieran algo que yo no sabía y eso me molestaba aun más. Le conto todo la historia como si yo no estuviera adelante mientras ellas dos se reían y hacían acotaciones que no entendía.

*Me pueden decir de que se están riendo? – pregunte ya enojada.

*Ay Bella, Bella, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver…. Verdad?– contesto melodramáticamente Alice, cruzándose de brazos.

*De que hablas? – la mire imitando su posición y con los ojos entrecerrados.

*Bella… de verdad me lo estas preguntando? – Alice comenzó a elevar su tono de voz, cosa rara en ella, y su cara no trasmitía nada bueno. Sus fosas nasales se comenzaron a inflar y eso solo sucedia cuando realmente estaba enojada – es que acaso eres estúpida Isabella? – su agresión hizo que yo también me enojara.

*Oye, que te pasa? Quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi?

*Soy Alice, tu amiga, hermana de Edward…

*Y que rayos tiene que ver Edward en esto? Eres insoportable Alice, nunca se que es lo que pasa contigo y porque siempre terminas agrediéndome cuando se trata de tu hermano.

*No lo puedes entender? Pues ya me he dado cuenta de eso… eres una maldita lenta, que no se da cuenta o mejor dicho no se quiere dar cuenta de las oportunidades… Solo te daras cuenta el dia que lo pierdas, el dia que el ya no este aquí. Hace ya seis años que no estas con nadie, que Alec murió. Ya basta de hacerte la victima, de querer dar lastima… YA SUPERALO BELLA – mis ojos comenzaron a escocer, si bien ya habia logrado sobrellevar la situación Alec, y habia decidido comenzar nuevamente mi vida, no era lindo que te estuvieran recordando que no tenias a nadie.

*Eres una egoísta Alice, solo piensas en ti y solo en ti, la verdad lo lamento por tus hijos, eres una maldita entrometida, que siempre cree saberse todo, y si realmente fueras mi amiga, no estarías refregándome en la cara tu maldita vida perfecta y sabrias también que habia decidido reiniciar mi vida y ser feliz, PERO GRACIAS CULLEN, GRACIAS POR HACER MI VIDA MAS INFELIZ – solte sin medir si mis palabras la iban a dañar o no. Solo sentía un gran enojo y tristeza hacia ella, pero por otro lado sentía que podía llegar a entender sus palabras., aunque nunca me diera cuenta de hacia donde quería llegar.

Sentí gritar mi nombre, pero corri, corri, y segui corriendo sin rumbo. No sabia hacia donde me dirigía hasta que llegue al claro al que íbamos con Edward de niños. No se encontraba como lo recordaba, estaba mas triste, sin vida, en colores amarillos, marrones, bordos. Ya nada quedaba de aquel hermoso prado lleno de colores, flores y luminoso. Cai al piso de rodillas, y llore, llore todo lo que no habia llorado desde la muerte de Alec, llore por el, por mi, por mis amigos, por la pelea con Alice, llore por Edward y llore por el prado. Mi pecho comenzó a cerrarse y cada vez se me dificultaba mas respirar, todo comenzó a darme vueltas y antes de que todo se volviera oscuro escuche mi nombre ser gritado.

_Todo estaba oscuro, los arboles se arremolinaban a mi alrededor y una fuerte lluvia caia sobre mi cuerpo calándome los huesos. A los lejos vi la figura de Edward tirado en el piso inmóvil. Me acerque cautelosamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez llegue a su lado, me golpeo la peor imagen, Edward tenia un balazo en el estomago. De su cuerpo fluia demasiada sangre y su rostro estaba cada vez mas palido._

_*Be-bella…_

_*Shhhh… no hables Edward, todo estará bien cariño, todo estará bien –conteste mientras acariciaba su rosto. Llevo su mano a la mia y la tomo para darle un suave beso con sus labios congelados._

_*Ha-hay al-algo… Be-lla y-yo te am…. – sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y necesitaba que terminase su frase, realmente quería decirme que me amaba? _

_*Edward, por favor, no me dejes – llore sobre el._

_*Sie-sien-to no.. no ser co-como el y sien-to no ha-haber tenido la opor-oportu-nidad de de-cirtelo – tosio durante toda la frase, y se fue volviendo cada vez mas débil._

_*Decirme que? Edward! – grite cuando no me contesto_

_*Adios Bella! – sus ojos se cerraron y su mano dejo de hacer presión sobre la mia, me entre a desesperar y a llamar por una ayuda que nunca iba a venir._

*EDWARD! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que me levantara de golpe y darme cuenta que todo habia sido un maldito sueño. Gotas de sudor bajaban por mi frente, comencé a mirar a todos lados y me di cuenta que me encontraba en una habitación a oscuras, en una enorme cama. De repente la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció él, apareció Edward. Se acerco rápidamente a mi lado y lo único que atine a hacer fue lanzarme a sus brazos y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y sientiendo que el estaba ahí, conmigo, y que nunca me iba a dejar. Me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y comenzó a recitarme palabras consuelos, acaricio mis cabellos tranquilizadoramente mientras miles y miles de lagrimas caian por mi rostro. Ver como Edward era sacado de mi vida, como Edward moria, habia sido peor de lo que me hubiera imagino, con solo pensar que podría perderlo, mas lagrimas hicieron su aparición.

*Bella… Bella… que sucede corazón? – pregunto cariñosamente, mientras seguía acariciando mi espalda.

*Edward… estas bien, estas bien – confirme, me separe de el, solo para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y mirarlo detenidamente. Por sus ojos pasaron diferentes sensaciones difíciles de descifrar, solo me miro intensamente, esperando a que dijera algo mas, pero ninguna otra palabra salía de mi boca.

*Estoy bien…. Pero que sucede Bella? Necesito que me hables – luego de un tiempo demasiado largo, su voz salió destilando preocupación y ansiedad. Lo mire de arriba abajo, todavía con lagrimas en los ojos, para asegurarme que realmente estaba bien. Negué con mi cabeza, dándole a entender que no tenia ganas de hablar de lo sucedido a lo que el entendió – esta bien, pero descansa – me ayudo a recostarme nuevamente en la cama y me arropo dulcemente dándome un beso en la frente, antes de que se alejara tome su mano y se lo pedi.

*Quedate conmigo – por sus ojos paso la duda, por lo que insisti – por favor – hice mi mejor puchero, a lo que el sonrio con su hermosa sonrisa torcida y se recostó a mi lado. Me apoye en su pecho, abrazandolo por la cintura. Pasaron unos minutos en las que sus manos no hicieron contacto con mi cuerpo, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, Edward siempre me abrazaba, y no era la primera vez que permanecíamos acostados uno al lado del otro consolándonos. Me apegue mas a el, dándole a entender que necesitaba de su abrazo y me apretó contra su cuerpo, brindándome miles de sensaciones que alguna vez crei muertas. Enterro su nariz en mi pelo, me dio un beso y mando miles de descargas a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Desde ese momento, supe que ya nada volveria a ser igual. Estar en los brazos de el, era la sensación mas increíble que habia logrado en muchísimo tiempo.

* * *

QUE LES HA PARECIDO?

QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ESTO NO TERMINA ACA, A BELLA NO LE VA A RESULTAR TAN FACIL TODO ESTO.

DIGANME SABER QUE LES PARECIO… BESOTES!


	2. Chapter 2

ACA ESTOY NUEVAMENTE… TORTURANDOLAS…. JAJAJAJAJA

SE QUE ME TARDE DEMASIADO TIEMPO… PERO ACA ESTOY DE VUELTA.

COMO SIEMPRE DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTECENEN Y QUE LA HISTORIA SE PUEDE DECIR QUE TAMPOCO…. TOME VARIAS IDEAS DE UNA NOVELA QUE LEI, AUNQUE CAMBIE VARIAS COSAS.

ESPERO QUE ANDEN DE MARAVILLA… HE VUELTO Y CON TODO.

ASI QUE LAS DEJO PARA QUE LEAN Y NOS VEMOS ABAJO….

* * *

Me desperté a mitad de la noche desorientada y apoyada sobre algo duro pero a su vez reconfortante y cómodo. Tantee la superficie para terminar de darme cuenta que lo que se encontraba debajo de la mitad de mi cuerpo era Edward. Me sonroje furiosamente ya se imaginaran.

Edward me tenía con una mano agarrada de la cintura firmemente, pegándome a él.

Levante mi cabeza y la imagen que apareció ante mis ojos me dejo por un segundo sin aliento. Una sonrisa inconsciente se poso en mis labios al ver el tranquilo rostro de Edward durmiendo iluminado únicamente por la tenue luz de la luna. Era hermoso.

Moví rápidamente mi cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de ella y me aleje instantáneamente sintiendo la falta de calor.

Por dios! Si es mi mejor amigo! Como puedo pensar esas cosas?

Si el tan solo supiera las ganas que tengo en este momento de besarlo, me odiaría por tratar de romper nuestra amistad.

Besarlo? A Edward?

DIOS BELLA! QUE PASA CONTIGO?

Trate de ser lo más silenciosa que podía, mientras me alejaba de su lado y salía de la cama. Lo mire por última vez. Se había acurrucado de lado y había agarrado la almohada para abrazarla. Se veía tan mono.

BASTA!

Salí de allí rápidamente, claro no sin antes golpearme con la pata de la cama.

Reprimí el grito de dolor que luchaba con salir de mi garganta y me gire sobre mi hombro para ver si el ruido había despertado a mi amigo. Pero me encontré solo con que estaba frunciendo el entrecejo para luego relajarlo y susurrar un "Bella" dulcemente.

En ese momento miles de descargas se activaron por todo mi cuerpo. Haciéndome estremecer de placer.

A que se debía? Por qué me había producido gusto que el pronunciara mi nombre mientras dormía?

Debía salir de allí en ese mismo momento y así lo hice sin volver la vista hacia atrás. Cerré la puerta del dormitorio de Edward, para que no se despertara si yo volvía a golpearme contra algo o para que no escuchara la puerta cerrarse tras mi marcha.

En su pequeño apartamento, recostado sobre el sofá encontré a un muy alegre Carer, que me miraba moviendo la cola y con la lengua afuera. Como si sospechara algo.

*Oye – susurre – vámonos de aquí en silencio, ya es tarde – mi tono de voz no cambio en ningún momento. Y el perro tampoco cambio de postura en ningún momento, seguía allí como si ni siquira le hubiera hablado.

*Carer… - me acerque hasta el, para acariciar su cabeza, a lo que respondió con varios lengüetazos que dejaron rastros de baba en mis manos – ya… ya… vamos… debemos irnos, apúrate... – dije bajo pero autoritario. Carer dio un salto y se poso al lado mío dando un ladrido – shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. – cerré su hocico con mis manos y me agache a su altura para hablarle – no entiendes cuando se te dice silencio? – pregunte como si fuera un nene chico. Claro que no me iba a entender… SI ERA UN PERRO!

Lo agarre de la correa, todavía tapándole el hocico con una de mis manos y nos dirigí hacia la puerta. La abrí y salí de allí antes de que Edward se despertara y tuviera que darle explicaciones de porque había estado llorando y de porque le había pedido que se quedara conmigo. Es que ni yo lo sabía.

Llegamos a casa luego de insistirle al taxista que dejara subir a mi perro, que él no haría nada. No quedaban tan lejos las casas, pero a esas altas horas de la noche, no me apetecía andar caminando por la calle.

Me derrumbe en mi cama, sin querer pensar en nada y con Carer a mi lado apoyando su barbilla y una de sus patas sobre mi cuerpo. Me sumí en la inconsciencia antes de que pudiera tan solo pensar en algo.

Muchos ladridos y fuertes golpes me sobresaltaron y me despertaron, haciéndome levantar de golpe hasta marearme. Trate de tranquilizarme y enfocarme en tiempo y espacio. Mire el reloj de la mesita de noche para darme cuenta de que tan solo eran las 7:30 am.

*Dios! Y quien es a esta hora? – le pregunte a un muy impaciente Carer, que seguía ladrando a más no poder – ya… ya amiguito, ahora atiendo.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, sin pensar siquiera en mi aspecto.

*QUIEN RAYOS ESTA GOLPEANDO MI PUERTA DE ESA MANERA Y A ESTA HO…. – comencé a preguntar antes y mientras abría la puerta. Mis palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta cuando vi a un Edward completamente desquiciado. Su pelo se encontraba más despeinado que de costumbre, su ropa eran tan solo unos bóxers y una camiseta blanca, estaba descalzo sobre el frio piso. Pero lo que más me impresiono fueron sus ojos, estos estaban tristes, asustados, sin brillo. Lo mire de arriba abajo varias veces, sin poder creer su estado. Que era lo que lo tenia así?

*Edw…

*Bella! Estas bien! Estas aquí – me cortó a media frase, mientras me atraía hacia sus brazos, dándome un fuerte abrazo y varios besos en la cabeza. Mis brazos que hasta ese momento se encontraban inertes a mis costados, lo abrazaron por la cintura. Enterré mi cara en su cuello y lo aprisione más contra mí para tranquilizarlo.

*Hey! Ed! – comencé mientras me alejaba y acariciaba su mejilla con mi mano. Sus verdosos ojos me miraban cristalinos – que sucedió? – pregunte despacio.

*Es solo… solo que, desperté… desperté y tu, tu no estabas ahí – tartamudeo rápidamente – me asuste, creí que te había pasado algo – volvió a abrazarme como si fuera un niño que necesita el abrazo de su madre. O como si fuera el novio, que le esta rogando a la novia que no lo dejara.

Este ultimo pensamiento sobrepaso a mi cerebro y me puse rígida, me aleje de él rápidamente logrando que me mirara interrogante. Así que lo que se me ocurrió para que no se sintiera mal fue…

*Quieres pasar? Creo que a mis vecinos no les agradara ver a un hombre semidesnudo… bueno tal vez a la señora Gray sí, ya sabes que está obsesionada contigo - reímos ante mi comentario, la señora Gray era de unos 78 años, viuda que vivía en la casa pegada a la mía. Cada vez que veía a Edward le pedía que se case con ella.

Edward se observo por primera vez en lo que iba de la mañana en cómo iba vestido, y un leve sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas. Me hice a un lado y paso con la cabeza gacha, hasta el living, con Carer pisándole los talones. No me había dado cuenta en ningún momento que el perro estaba ahí. Había sido muy silencioso, cosa rara en el.

Luego de que le insistiera a Edward en que ambos debíamos descansar un poco más, porque debíamos trabajar lo mande a la habitación de invitados. No iba a volver a cometer la misma locura de antes.

Por todos los cielos… si era mi amigo… MI AMIGO!

Estaba recostada en mi cama, el sueño se había marchado hacía rato. Eran tan solo las 9 de la mañana y el despertador debía sonar dentro de media hora. Claro está que lo desconecte, me levante de un salto agotada de estar en la cama mirando el techo y pensando en cosas que no debía, y claro que teniendo un hombre a menos de 100 metros no ayudaba….Estoy cada día peor!

Me adentre en el baño y me duche como era habitual con mi shampoo de fresias. Me coloque unos jeans gastados que se ajustaban marcando hasta lo que no tenias, una remera gris pegada al cuerpo y unas sandalias negras.

Nunca había sido de esas típicas chicas con cuerpos infernales, con los que los chicos se quedaban babeando cada vez que pasabas por delante de ellos. Pero en el último tiempo me había dedicado a hacer un poco de ejercicio, para que mi cabeza no se maquinara tanto, y había comenzado a correr con Carer de vez en cuando. Mi cuerpo había empezado a tomar forma, mi vientre más plano y firme, mi cintura bien marcada, mis glúteos y piernas bien tonificadas. Así que ahora me sentía más segura conmigo misma y de vez en cuando se me daba por usar cosas ajustadas, y hoy era uno de esos días.

Deje a mi cabello secarse por sí solo en suaves ondas. Me mire en el espejo de mi dormitorio y me veía bien, pero había algo que quería cambiar de mi. Estaba en una nueva etapa de mi vida y necesitaba un cambio. Me mire detenidamente y de inmediato supe que era. Contenta con mi decisión, tome unos chándal de hombre que me había comprado para dormir y me dirigí hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba durmiendo Edward.

Qué raro que Carer no había aparecido todavía? Pensé para mí misma.

Toque la puerta una vez, dos veces, pero nadie contestaba, así que muy despacio comencé a abrirla. Edward estaba recostado en la cama matrimonial boca arriba, con la sabana tapando de la cintura para abajo y dejando ver su torso muy bien marcado; se había quitado la sudadera. Uno de sus brazos se encontraba encima de su cabeza y el otro sobre su vientre.

Ahora ya sabía porque Carer no había aparecido, estaba con él, apoyando su hocico en el pecho de Edward.

Me quede como embobada, debo reconocerlo, mirando su cuerpo descaradamente, conocía a Edward desde hacía años, pero jamás me había dado cuenta de lo bien que estaba.

Yo dije eso?

Carer levanto la cabeza inclinándola hacia un costado, para observarme detenidamente.

*Shhhh…. – dije poniendo mi dedo índice en mis labios. No pude decir nada más ya que unos fuertes ladridos despertaron a Edward, cuando yo me iba a abalanzar sobre Carer para cerrarle el hocico.

Pero a diferencia de lo que quería, me termine enredando con Edward cuando este se levanto sobresaltado y ambos caímos a la cama. Yo encima de él, con mis manos en su pecho y sus manos en mi cintura.

Él que se encontraba solamente con unos bóxers, no se puso ni siquiera una pizca de colorado a diferencia que yo. Pude sentir a través de toda mi ropa su protuberancia, y déjenme decirles que el pequeño "Eddy" estaba un poco despierto y era enorme…. POR DIOS!

En un movimiento que todavía no termino de darme cuenta cuando paso, Edward nos dio la vuelta para él quedar encima de mí.

Sus manos pasaron a estar apoyadas a cada lado de mi cabeza, mientras las mías habían ido a parar a cada una de sus mejillas. Edward había acomodado su cadera entre mis piernas delicadamente, no sabía porque no lo detenía pero no lo hice. Encajábamos tan bien el uno con el otro que me asusto.

*Edward… – susurre desconcertada por la actitud de los dos, mientras acariciaba su mejilla izquierda.

*Bella – contesto él con sus ojos brillantes como nunca los había visto. Su miraba pasaba de mis ojos a mis labios.

Solo nos separaban míseros centímetros cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó haciendo que él cayera de espaldas en el colchón liberándome.

Salí corriendo de allí no sin antes tirarle en chándal para que se lo pusiera.

Apenas llegue al living atendí al insistente teléfono.

*Bueno?

*Bella? – pregunto una voz demasiado conocida y arrepentida.

*Alice.. – mi voz sonó neutra. Yo sabía que me había excedido con ella y estaba arrepentida, pero no había sido la única en la discusión que terminó diciendo cosas hirientes – como estas? – no me interesaba seguir peleando con ella.

*Bien, gracias – ya me la imaginaba haciendo caritas de perrito a medio morir y pucheros – Bella… siento lo de ayer…

*Yo también lo siento Alice

*Podemos hablar en la hora de la merienda por favor? – Pregunto esperanzada – en verdad necesito arreglar las cosas contigo y creo que por teléfono no es el mejor lugar – hablo rápidamente como era costumbre en ella.

*Me parece bien, yo también quiero arreglar las cosas – la verdad es que ahora más que nunca me sentía fatal por las cosas que le había dicho.

*Gracias, gracias, gracias Bella… entonces a la tarde iremos a tomar algo al restaurante que tanto te gusta… nos vemos en un rato en el negocio – su tono había cambiado, realmente quería que todo estuviese bien. Alice era una de esas amigas que no se encontraban en todos lados.

*Alice… - llame antes de que me cortada, logrando que me dijera "dime" – yo creo que serás una estupenda madre – aclare mi arrebato del otro día.

*Bella… - su voz sonó entrecortada – de veras lo crees? – ya podía intuir que lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

*Claro que lo creo… serás estupenda – dije tiernamente.

*Gracias Bells… nos vemos luego.. Te quiero, adiós!

*Adiós Ally, también te quiero – finalice para luego escuchar el tono al otro lado del teléfono.

Estaba todavía con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, pensando en toda la discusión que había tenido con Alice la tarde anterior, cuando sentí un carraspeo que me hizo darme vuelta.

Parado a pocos metro de mi, vistiendo una camiseta y un chándal y mas despeinado que siempre se encontraba Edward con una hermosa sonrisa torcida en el rostro. A su lado estaba Carer moviendo la cola y con la lengua afuera, mientras Edward le acariciaba la cabeza.

Colgué el teléfono cuando él comenzó a hablar.

*Gracias… - dijo únicamente.

*Por qué? – lo mire confundida.

*Por haberle dicho a mi hermana que será una excelente madre – dijo sonriendo – todos se lo hemos dicho desde que discutieron – comento haciendo que me sintiera mal conmigo misma – no… no estés mal, se que ambas dijeron cosas hirientes – se había acercado para acariciar mi mejilla. Me sentía un poco incomoda con esta nueva situación y me aleje unos centímetros haciendo que su mano cayera al lado de su cuerpo y que por su rostro pasara una ráfaga de tristeza? Carraspeo y su rostro se tenso – como te decía, todos le hemos dicho que será estupenda, pero tu opinión es la que más vale para ella – terminó para luego dejar de mirarme y dirigirse a la cocina.

Lo seguí hasta allí, y me lo encontré preparando dos tazas de café. A una de ellas le puso dos cucharadas de azúcar y un poquito de leche y me la entrego. Como era posible que supiera cómo me gustaba? Yo no sabía cómo es que el tomaba el café. Lo mire preparárselo, le había puesto tres cucharadas de azúcar únicamente.

Lo deje pasar y tomamos en silencio nuestro desayuno. Me di cuenta que él ya se había encargado de darle de comer a Carer, ya que este se encontraba en un rincón junto a su tacho.

*Quieres que te lleve al negocio? – pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

*Emmmm… no – conteste todavía distraída.

*De veras, no es ningún problema – insistió.

*No iré al negocio hasta más tarde, no te preocupes

*Te sientes bien? – estaba preocupado.

*Si, es que pasare por otro lugar.. – ya veía sus intenciones de preguntarme por donde – y no... Edward Cullen no te lo diré – logrando que se quedara con una cara de estupefacción conteste esto último.

Luego de que me negara millones de veces a decirle donde iba, logre que se fuera a trabajar. Así que ahora me encontraba de camino a mi objetivo. Y como no tenia auto, no me venía nada mal caminar un poco y por ende, Carer siempre fiel, me acompañaba.

Llegue a la puerta de la peluquería, mi destino, y antes de entrar a hacerme ese cambio de look que tanto necesitaba, tome aire, mire a Carer, quien me dio un ladrido de aprobación y camine hacia las tijeras.

*Hola May… - salude a mi peluquera de toda la vida.

*Bella? Bella Swan? – entrecerró los ojos burlonamente – que milagro te trae por aquí niña? – pregunto aquella mujer de unos 56 años, cabello caoba y corto.

*Jajaja… lo creas o no he decidido cambiar – dije contenta sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

*Pues ya era hora! Hace cuanto no te cortas el cabello eh? – Nos saludamos con un abrazo y un beso – ven siéntate aquí, te mojare el pelo y luego me dirás como lo quieres.

Me senté para que hiciera magia con mi cabello mientras ojeaba una revista. Cuando me llevo al asiente enfrente del espejo para comenzar a cortarme vi uno de esos cortes que me enamoraron y sabía exactamente lo que quería.

*May…. Quiero esto! – dije entusiasmada, apuntando con un dedo la foto de la revista.

Luego de dos horas y media de estar sentada frente a un espejo, había quedado lista….

Era increíble el cambio que se podía producir en una persona con tan solo un corte y alisado de pelo.

Mi cabello que anteriormente llegaba un poco más arriba que mi cola ahora estaba a la altura de mi cintura, con un corte recto y un flequillo espeso. Y me había realizado un alisado que sacaría de una vez por todas esas ondas que había en mi pelo. **(Ver foto en mi perfil, para darse una idea del corte).**

Me sentía renovada, a pesar de que era solo un corte, me sentía viva otra vez y sentía que podía llegar a ser nuevamente esa adolescente que había sido ya hace tantos años atrás. Me sentía mujer, una mujer atractiva y sexy.

*Wow… May, gracias… me ha encantado – comente excitada mientras me miraba de todos los perfiles posibles.

*Yo solo he cortado el cabello, todo lo demás lo hace tu preciosa cara.. Corazón – rio con una dulce expresión en el rostro

*No seas tan exagerada May – recrimine sin darme crédito a mí misma.

*No lo soy… ya lo veras… los hombres quedaran embobados ante tu belleza… - dijo moviendo las cejas – sobretodo uno que yo sé – susurro mas para sí que para mí.

No le di mucha importancia a su último comentario. Solo me reí ante sus teorías. Pague lo que debía sintiéndome contenta por el gasto hecho para mi, y me despedí de May para salir de allí rumbo a mi trabajo.

Eran las 12:42 am cuando sonó mi celular.

*Alice! Hola! – atendí contenta.

*Bella.. Estás bien? Por qué no has llegado? Mi hermano dijo que tenias que hacer algo, pero no sabía que era… estamos realmente preocupados. Por qué no avisas? Bella… Bellaa…. – sonó desquiciada.

*Alice… calma… estoy la mar de bien, en menos de veinte minutos estoy en el negocio. – conteste tranquilamente para luego despedirme.

La distancia de la peluquería hasta la pastelería era de tres cuadras, así que me fui caminando tranquilamente con un muy contento Carer a mi lado. Se ve que le había gustado mi nuevo cambio porque luego de observarme detenidamente comenzó a mover desenfrenadamente la cola y a ladrar.

Llegue a la puerta del negocio e inconscientemente mi vista se dirigió primero hacia el negocio de enfrente, el negocio de Edward, pero no lo vi. Me sentí rara, era una sensación confusa, pero la deseché al instante y entre. Alice y Edward estaban hablando sin haberse percatado de mi llegada.

*… estas sufriendo! – había concluido de decir Alice, no sabía que había dicho antes y por ello no entendía a que se refería.

*Prefiero sufrir porque es solamente eso a sufrir porque la aparte por decirle lo que siento – respondió Edward triste y cabizbajo.

De repente Carer comenzó a ladrar y los ojos de Alice y Edward se posaron en mí. Casi se salían de sus orbitas. Me miraban sorprendidos y asustados.

Este perro tenía que vivir ladrando?

Y qué rayos les pasaba a ellos?

Tonta Bella… es por tu nuevo corte de seguro!

*Hola chicos! – salude animadamente, mientras me acercaba a ellos. Seguían ambos como piedras, sin reaccionar – oigan…. Están bien? De que hablaban? – pregunte frunciendo mi entrecejo.

*Bella…. ESTAS BELLISIMAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Alice hizo un muy terrible esfuerzo por cambiar de tema, y la deje – dios santo! Hasta pareces otra persona – dijo mientras me hacia girar sobre mi misma – te sienta de maravilla este cambio.

*Gracias Alice, de verdad me hacía falta – la abrace para que supiera que todo había quedado olvidado – y tu Edward? Qué opinas? – pregunte a un muchacho totalmente desorientado. Parecía que no estaba en este mundo, me miraba como si fuera un ciego que veía la luz por primera vez y eso hizo que me estremeciera.

*Qué? – pregunto

*Que… qué opinas? – volví a hablar, mientras tocaba mi pelo nerviosa. No sabía por qué razón, pero necesitaba también de su aprobación.

*Estas guapísima Bella! – dijo en un tono apagado y se fue de allí sin decir adiós. Me quede mirando la puerta confusa luego de que salió.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y supe de quién era y ella supo en que estaba pensando.

*No te preocupes por el…. Ya se le pasara – trato de que su voz sonara neutral, pero en el fondo estaba triste también. – vamos a trabajar.

Eran las 13:15 del mediodía y me encontraba sola con Lauren, una rubia de ojos azules, con unas tetas enormes y cuerpo de modelo y con tan solo 21 años encima. No nos caíamos muy bien mutuamente pero por lo menos era de gran ayuda. Lauren era la empleada que teníamos cuando Dorothy tenía franco, y era lo más eficiente que habíamos logrado conseguir. Alice se había marchado a pagarle a alguno de los distribuidores que teníamos y de paso a comprar cositas para su bebe. Estábamos solas en el local cuando sentimos la campanilla de la puerta sonar indicando que entraba alguien. Ambos nos acercamos por detrás del mostrador para atender a una única persona.

Era un hombre. Realmente hermoso. De un metro noventa, más o menos. Castaño. Ojos verdes. Y bigotes.

Lauren babeaba por él y me hubiera dado un puñetazo para que ella sola lo pudiera atender, pero como era la jefa no podía.

*Buenos días! – saludamos las dos al mismo tiempo. Yo de manera cordial y amable. Lauren parecía una putilla que necesitaba que le dieran duro toda la noche.

Ok… no era cordial tener esos pensamientos, pero realmente era insoportable.

*Buenos días! – contesto el hombre amablemente, mirándome únicamente a mí, y sin prestarle ninguna atención a la muchacha que se encontraba al lado mío enseñando sus tetas que se escapaban por arriba de su escote. Y eso que también tenía delantal. Parecía que tenían vida propia.

*En que lo puedo ayudar señor? – pregunte. Rodé mis ojos en mi conciencia, porque era una pregunta totalmente estúpida. Y creo que mis dos acompañantes se dieron cuenta. Porque rieron. El joven de manera alegre y Lauren burlonamente.

*Quisiera por favor una torta de mousse de chocolate, si fuera tan amable – contesto, sin darle importancia a la estupidez que había dicho antes. A lo que se lo agradecí mentalmente. En eso la puerta volvió a abrirse y mande a la fuerza a Lauren a atender a una anciana.

Se ve que no le gusto mucho, porque me enviaba dagas por los ojos. Si las miradas matasen creo que estaría muerta diez veces.

*En seguida se la envuelvo – busque la torta y la envolví como el papel azul especialmente diseñado donde se leía el nombre del negocio "RICAS Y FAMOSAS" – son 40 dólares señor –dije entregándole la bolsa.

*Mike….

*Perdón? – pregunte extrañada.

*Llámame Mike…. Bella verdad? – lo mire aun mas extrañada. A lo que señalo mi delantal donde estaba enganchado un cartelito con mi nombre.

*Jajajaja… sí… Bella…que torpe soy – mis mejillas subieron de tono al instante.

*Pues es un placer conocerte Bella. Eres muy bella – comento como si estuviera hablando con alguien que conociera de toda la vida.

*Emm.. Muchas gracias – dije un tanto incomoda, tomando los 40 dólares que me daba.

Toda esta conversación se había desarrollado bajo la estricta supervisión de Lauren. No sé si estaba más molesta porque no se fijaran en ella, o porque si me hubieran mirado a mí.

*Disculpa Bella… - lo mire detenidamente – sería muy apresurado pedirte una cita?

* * *

PRIMERO QUE NADA MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME LEYERON Y ME DEJARON REVIEWS Y A LAS QUE LEYERON Y NO DEJARON TAMBIEN.

ES BUENO SABER QUE HAY GENTE A LA QUE LE INTERESA LEER LO QUE ESCRIBOOO….

**DENISSE**

**JORGI**

**CARMEN**

**LUNA**

**ROSSI**

MILLONES DE GRACIAS… SON GENIALES…

DEJENME SABER LO QUE LES PARECIOOOO.. A USTEDES CINCO Y A TODAS LAS QUE PASEN POR ACA…. HAGANME PROPAGANDA SII? JAJAJAJAJJA

BESOTES ENORMES…


	3. Chapter 3

ACA ESTOY NUEVAMENTE... DE A POQUITO TRATANDO DE SEGUIR CON MIS FICS... SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON, Y QUE LAS HICE ESPERAR DEMASIADO. SOY LA PEOR, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE HE TENIDO UNOS MESES UN TANTO COMPLICADOS. MI ANIMO NO HA ESTADO MUY BIEN, ES MAS, HOY CREO QUE ES EL PEOR DIA, PERO NO QUERIA HACERLAS ESPERAR MAS. NO SE LO MERECEN, SIEMPRE ESTAN AHI LEYENDO Y YO NI SIQUIERA ME APARECI PARA PEDIRLES PERDON.

PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON... JAJAJA!

COMO SIEMPRE DIGO... LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA SEÑORA MEYER, Y LA IDEA DE LA HISTORIA SURGIO DE UN LIBRO DE NICHOLAS SPARKS QUE LEI.

TAN SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO. TRATE DE HACER LO MEJOR QUE PUDE, LO JURO.

NOS VEMOS ABAJITOO! BESOOOO

* * *

*Disculpa Bella… - lo mire detenidamente – sería muy apresurado pedirte una cita?

Una cita? Un sujeto que apenas conocía, con unos perfectos modales, y hermosamente bello, me estaba pidiendo una cita? Pero en qué cabeza cabía algo semejante.

*Perdóneme señor… - me miro con una falsa mueca de enfado a lo que reí – Mike… pero lamento decir que si, si es un tanto apresurado. – mis mejillas nunca se habían puesto tan coloradas.

O bueno... pensándolo mejor, se me ocurría un hecho en el cual se habían puesto imposiblemente rojas, Edward. Dios! Sacudí varias veces mi cabeza para sacarme aquella imagen semidesnuda de Edward de la mente.

Por el amor de Dios Bella! Concéntrate!

*Estas bien? – Mike se acerco más a mí, siempre del otro lado del mostrador. Se podía ver la preocupación en su rostro.

*Si… disculpa. Estoy bien! – Sonreí amablemente – con respecto a…

*No digas nada Bella, lo entiendo. Pero quiero que sepas que no desistiré mi invitación hacia ti – concluyo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Era un hombre realmente guapo. Reí, porque era lo único que se me ocurría hacer en un momento como aquel.

Hacía años que no le llamaba la atención a alguien, y que de un día para otro, un hombre que no era mi difunto marido, me dijera piropos o me invitara a salir no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

*Isabella… seria mucho problema que le cobraras a la señora? – pregunto de mala gana Lauren. Desvié mi mirada de Mike, para dirigirla hacia mi empleada, dándole a entender que había sido muy mal educada. Luego la dirigí nuevamente hacia Mike, le sonreí coquetamente con un "hasta pronto" y me dirigí a cobrar.

*Tu y yo hablaremos luego – sentencie pasando por al lado de Lauren, quien miraba al pobre hombre como para comérselo.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, la presencia de Mike se había esfumado del local. Y estaba segura que no hacía mucho rato ya que Lauren se encontrada prácticamente acostada, delante de donde había estado él hacia unos minutos, mirando hacia la puerta.

Luego de tres horas de constante trabajo, llego Alice al negocio, para dar comienzo a esa charla que tanto nos debíamos. Nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás del negocio mientras Lauren seguía atendiendo a cada una de las personas que ingresaban.

*Bella…

*Alice… - dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos sonriéndonos la una a la otra para luego fundirnos en un significativo abrazo.

*Lo siento tanto Ally! Nada de lo que dije es cierto… eres y serás una increíble madre – llore disculpándome.

*Yo siento haber dicho todo lo que dije, no creo que te hagas la víctima. Debe ser difícil pasar por todo lo que tú pasaste, si yo hubiera perdido a Jasper, creo que no habría sido tan valiente como tú lo has sido todos estos años, siento todo lo que sucedió Bells! – sus lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, al tiempo que yo las limpiaba y ella limpiaba las mías.

Luego de disculparnos veinte veces cada una y de llorar todo lo que hacía falta, nuestra reconciliación termino por ser un éxito. La verdad es que no podíamos estar mucho tiempo enojadas. Éramos como hermanas y cada una había estado para la otra siempre.

*Oye Alice! No sabes lo que sucedió hoy… - comente riéndome.

*Qué? Que sucedió? – pregunto fingiendo sorpresa y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Es que sabía algo ella? – Ed…

*Hoy vino un hombre a comprar una torta, sumamente guapo por cierto y me invito a salir… - no deje que terminara de hablar. Estaba tan extasiada con que un hombre me haya pedido una cita, que necesitaba contarlo para creerlo.

*Un hombre? Que hombre? Como se llama? De donde lo conoces? Una cita?...

*Wow wow wow Alice! Cálmate – ya me estaba entrando a marear de tantas preguntas.

*Bella…

*Se llama Mike, es alto, rubio, de ojos verdes.. Ay Ally, fue tan raro que alguien me pidiera una cita a mí, teniendo a Lauren adelante. Ella es joven, hermosa, con un cuerpo increíble…

*Bella, tú también eres joven todavía, eres preciosísima y tienes un cuerpo de infarto, de que me estás hablando? – contraataco tiernamente - solo tú no te das cuenta de lo hermosa que eres y de que podrías tener al hombre que quisieras a tus pies… pero me imagino que no habrás aceptado esa cita verdad? – pregunto un tanto molesta. No sabía bien porque razón era, pero deje pasar su entrecejo fruncido.

*No, por ahora no acepte salir con el… apenas y..

*Por ahora? Es que realmente piensas aceptar tener una cita con él? Bella no sabes quién es, donde vive, si tiene hijos, esposa, perro, gato, auto…. – la tome por los hombres para tranquilizarla.

*Alice… respira – y así lo hizo – Necesito conocer otro tipo de gente.

*Pero por qué tiene que ser él? – pregunto haciendo berrinche. Es que esta mujer es imposible.

*Siempre eres tú la que me dice que tengo que rehacer mi vida, porque no intentarlo de una vez? – pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

*No creo que sea correcto con ese tal Mike – destilo veneno al pronunciar ese nombre.

*Si ni siquiera lo conoces, por qué dices eso? – inquirí nerviosa por sus contradicciones.

*Bella… Amiga – ahora fue ella la que agarro mis hombros – tú necesitas a alguien que te conozca perfectamente, que cuide de ti, que sea caballero, que se preocupe, que te ame….

*Alice, eso viene con el tiempo, y Mike es caballero – me puso mala cara – vamos Alice, no quiero volver a discutir contigo

*Está bien.. No diré nada mas… pero escúchame bien, presiento que ese hombre no es tan caballero como lo describes tu… - sentencio. Era cierto que Alice pocas veces se equivocaba, pero nunca en su vida lo había visto y no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Las semanas fueron pasando, y Mike venia todos los días a comprar una torta, o simplemente a charlar conmigo. Muchas veces no podía prestarle mucha atención por la cantidad de trabajo que se juntaba, pero siempre que hablábamos era muy amable.

Se lo había presentado a Alice, Dorothy y Edward. A las primeras desde el primer momento no les había caído muy bien, no sabía el motivo, porque Mike siempre se había comportado increíble con ellas, pero cada vez que lo veían, le ponían mala cara y se iban como si hubieran visto a su peor pesadilla.

Edward fue un caso aparte. El día que lo vio por primera vez, Mike se presento como mi próxima cita, fue algo que me incomodo, pero nada como sentir la mirada de Edward clavada en mí, mirándome sorprendido y luego con una expresión que no pude descifrar. Le dio un apretón de manos demasiado fuerte por lo que pude ver y desde ese día no volví a saber de él. No me llamo, no me visito, no hizo nada de lo que me tenia acostumbrada. Hacía dos semanas que no sabía nada de mi mejor amigo, de aquella persona que era tan o más importante que yo misma.

Tenía entendido que se había reunido un par de veces con los chicos, pero cada vez que yo iba, él tenía cosas mejores que hacer. No sé que eran esas cosas, pero siempre por H o por B el no iba. Cada vez que eso pasaba, algo dentro de mí se aprisionaba hasta el punto de sentirme angustiada, me dolía el pecho y sentía unas terribles ganas de irlo a buscar y preguntarle cual era su problema. Pero era él, el que se había alejado de mí sin razón alguna, así que mi orgullo no me permitía hacer lo que mi conciencia o mi corazón? Exigía.

Hoy era sábado, hacia tres semanas que Mike insistía en tener una cita conmigo y pese a todas las negaciones de mis amigos, el viernes por la tarde termine por aceptar. Su rostro se había iluminado, como si fuera un niño al que le acababan de obsequiar un dulce. Así que tan solo eso me hizo bien. Aunque claro está, teniendo a mis amigos en contra de esta "relación" no me ayudaba mucho. Necesitaba que me apoyaran en este nuevo comienzo y al contrario de eso, todos estaban enojados conmigo. Con decir que Alice, la loca obsesionada por la moda, no había querido ayudarme a producirme para mi nueva cita, imagínense la situación.

Así que acá estaba, parada frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, observando si el jean oscuro ajustado, las botas marrones y la remera sin mangas manteca combinaba. Yo no era de esas mujeres que se arreglan por sobremanera y la verdad es que no me agradaba mucho la idea de llevar tacones, pero Mike me había dicho que iríamos a un lugar elegante, así que esto era lo más que podía hacer por mí misma.

*Si hubiera salido con mis amigos, o tal vez con Edward, no tendría ni que estar tan arreglada – le hable a Carer que se encontraba echado al lado mío, observándome. Hacia bastantes días que no me daba mucha bola, parecía enojado conmigo, no me despertada, pero nunca dejaba de estar a mi lado, siempre cuidaba de mi – Que te parece? – le pregunte dándome la vuelta, a lo que levanto la cabeza, la inclino y luego la volvió a apoyar sobre sus patas delanteras. No emitió sonido, no movió la cola y eso era raro en él. Lo mire sorprendida y triste, jamás se había comportado así conmigo y era algo que también me dolía. Entre Edward y él me iban a volver loca.

Edward….

Mire el teléfono que se encontraba arriba de la mesita de luz, quería llamarlo y sacarme la duda de porque se estaba comportando de esta manera conmigo. Él también era uno de los más interesados en que yo estuviera bien y rehiciera mi vida, pero resultaba que ahora se había esfumado de mi vida sin dejar rastro alguno.

Justo después de marcar el número de la casa de Edward y de escuchar dos tonos, el timbre sonó. Corte enseguida, pero antes de eso, me pareció escuchar su voz, esa voz que llevaba días sin oír y que extrañaba horrores. Carer ni se inmuto, no corrió hacia la puerta, no presto atención ni fue detrás mío para verme marchar, tan solo se quedo echado en el mismo lugar dejándome desconcertada.

Tome mi chaqueta de cuero marrón y mi medallón de la suerte, ese que había heredado de mi abuela, un relicario de oro precioso que contenía la foto de mis padres y otra de mis amigos y dando un respiro, abrí la puerta. Allí estaba Mike Newton (si ese era su apellido) portando un impecable y pulcro traje negro, peinado raya al costado y recién afeitado, pero siempre llevando su prolijo bigote.

*Hola! – Saludé, ya que el solo se me había quedado viendo – que elegancia…

*Tu estas…. – me inspecciono de arriba abajo, con una mueca

*Estoy mal? – pregunte, sintiéndome insignificante – puedo cambiarme.

*No no, que va? Es solo que pensé que te pondrías un poco más elegante, pero estas magnifica igual – concluyo dándome un beso en la mejilla, dejándome un poco apenada.

*Gracias? – fue mi única contestación.

Me escolto hasta su auto, un Peugeot 405 blanco, y abrió la puerta para mí. Tome asiento mientras esperaba que él se instalara en el asiento del piloto y juntos escuchando música clásica, fuimos hasta uno de los restaurants más caros que existía en Forks, "La dolce vita".

Mi autoestima cayo por el piso. Totalmente había hecho una elección horrible en mi vestuario.

* * *

LALLY... CAMELA... CARMEN... SABI... ALEXIEL... ALELUPIS... ADRI... DENISSE... JAIRITH...

SON UNOS SOLES DE PERSONAS... GRACIAS POR ESPERAR...SE QUE MEREZCO QUE ME ODIEN POR EL TIEMPO QUE PASO, PERO TAN SOLO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO. Y QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO.

DEJENME SABER QUE LES PARECIO PORFIS...

SE LAS QUIEREE.. AUNQUE APENAS LAS CONOZCO...

!


	4. Chapter 4

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

ME EXTRAÑABAN? :( PERDON PERDON... SOY UN DESASTRE... QUE HORROR...

PERO ACA ESTOY CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS... GRACIAS A STEPHANIE MEYER POR CREAR A SEMEJANTES PERSONAJES.

NO SE CUANDO VOY A VOLVER A SUBIR, NO PROMETO FECHAS YA, PERO VOY A SEGUIRLA, TENGANME PACIENCIA NADA MAS.

BESITOS...

* * *

Nos encontrábamos sentados en una de las mesas de la parte vip del restaurante. Todavía no podía entender como si era un lugar tan elegante y caro, encima tenía un lugar como esos. La gente rica y sus códigos no estaban diseñados para que yo los entendiera.

Todo el recorrido hacia la mesa fue estresante y humillante, todo el mundo se daba la vuelta para verme de pies a cabeza. Las hombres me miraban lascivamente y las mujeres despectivamente.

Mirase hacia donde mirase, todo el mundo llevaba elegantes trajes y vestidos bellísimos y finos. Los maquillajes eran exuberantes, todo era pulcro y me estaban entrando unas exageradas ganas de vomitar.

Ojo, esto no quería decir que yo viviera en un chiquero, pero todo tan prolijo, recto, sin ni una falla era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada y tampoco quería hacerlo. Siempre se necesita de algo anormal, para sentir que uno seguía siendo humano.

No era el mundo en el que yo había crecido, en el que quería vivir, y mucho menos era lo que yo quería para mi futuro. Si bien mi casa se encontraba siempre ordenada, en este lugar todo era el doble, el triple, el cuádruple de perfecto de lo que debe ser en la Casa Blanca. Todo estaba prácticamente en silencio, la gente solo se sentaba a degustar la comida, si bien yo no era de las típicas mujeres que hablaban hasta por los codos, tanto silencio y control me ponía los nervios de punta. Ya me sentía hasta paranoica conmigo misma.

*Bella… corazón… Estas bien? – susurro Mike asustándome, desde el otro lado, con una mueca rara. No me había dado cuenta que tenia aferrada la mesa con ambas manos y la sostenía como si de ello dependiera mi vida. Ya los nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos, por lo que la solté lentamente. Podía imaginar mi cara de espanto.

*Estoy… estoy bien Mike… no te preocupes – hable en un tono normal, que hizo que prácticamente todos los que se encontraban allí se dieran la vuelta. Mi cara enseguida tomo el tono de una manzana y lo único que atine a hacer, fue encogerme más en mi silla – lo siento... – susurre por mi exabrupto.

*Jaja.. No te preocupes… - hablo bajo – en realidad el que se tiene que disculpar aquí soy yo, debí haberte dicho a donde vendríamos… Quieres que no vayamos? – dijo dulcemente y con carita triste. Dios! Este hombre era bello.

*Estas perdonado Mike, y no, no tenemos porque irnos, pero en verdad no vuelvas a hacerme esto – hable, ahora si más bajo – no estoy acostumbrada a estos lugares. Igual de a poco me voy aclimatando – mentí. No podía quedar como una quejica delante de él. Encima que me traía al lugar más caro del pueblo yo iba a tener el tupe de quejarme y quererme ir?

*Prometido – tomo mi mano por sobre la mesa - la próxima vez te preguntare antes, bonita.

Mis mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo. Cada vez que uno de sus piropos salía de sus labios, mi cara repetía el mismo proceso.

Mientras Mike pedía la especialidad del chef y uno de los mejores vinos que tenía la casa, yo me dedique a observar todo lo que había a mí alrededor, para darme cuenta que muchas de las personas nos miraban de vez en cuando. Mi cara se volvió a poner roja, pero esta vez de la rabia que me daba la situación.

Es que no tenían vida propia todas aquellas personas?

Escuche un carraspeo y me gire nuevamente hacia mi acompañante.

*Bella… por qué mejor no brindamos? – pregunto mientras me pasaba una copa de vino tinto y tomaba con su otra mano la suya.

*Por qué quieres brindar? – pregunte siempre manteniendo un tono de voz bajo.

*Brindemos por nosotros y nuestro futuro cercano – me pareció un poco pronto hablar y brindar sobre aquello, pero no quería quedar como una aguafiestas constante, por lo tanto subí mi copa y chocamos con un suave tintineo las mismas.

El resto de la noche paso la mar de bien. Logre relajarme y sentirme un poco menos incomoda, pero solo un poco.

Me había contado que tenía unos 33 años, era arquitecto, se encontraba remodelándose una de las casitas que había adquirido a las afueras de Forks, no tenía hijos y se había venido a vivir aquí luego de un muy mal matrimonio acabado.

Su mujer lo había dejado por otro hombre, cuando él los descubrió en su propia cama. Había quedado muy mal después de ese suceso, ya que ese hombre era su mejor amigo. Ella se quedo con todo lo que le pertenecía a él, y por no discutir más y no ir a juicio le dejo todo y comenzó su vida lejos de ella.

Todavía no podía entender como alguien podía engañar a una persona como Mike.

Era cierto que era un hombre sumamente misterioso, y a veces tenía unas actitudes que te desconcertaban, como aquella que había tenido esa misma noche que me fue a buscar a casa. Pero sacando esas cosas, era un hombre cariñoso, amable, caballero y realmente guapo. Su ex mujer realmente no sabía que es lo que hacía.

Que zorra.

Nos encontrábamos yendo en silencio hacia mi casa. No era un silencio del todo cómodo, como los que tenía con Edward, pero tampoco estaba mal.

Dios! Por qué pienso en Edward ahora? Me recrimine a mi misma mentalmente.

Deseche esa idea de la cabeza y gire mi cabeza para posar mi vista en Mike. Estaba muy concentrado en la calle y cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando me sonrió. Satisfecha por el momento volví mi vista hacia delante.

Una vez llegamos a mi casa, Mike me ayudo a bajar del auto y me acompaño hasta la puerta. Todo el vecindario estaba a oscuras, solo había unas pocas luces de los porches de las casas. Había un silencio sepulcral, al cual ya estaba acostumbrada.

Me gire sobre mis talones, para quedar de frente a aquel bello hombre, mientras escuchaba los pases continuos y desesperados de Carer. Mike se acerco mas a mí, tomándome por la cintura, dejándome totalmente helado por la brusquedad y fuerza que ejercía.

Cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de chocar contra los míos, Carer comenzó a ladrar y arañar la puerta enloquecidamente, haciéndome pegar el susto de mi vida.

*Lo siento Mike, no sé qué rayos le pasa a este perro – me disculpe dándome vuelta, intentando acertar con la llave en la cerradura.

*No sucede nada, deja y te ayudo con él – quiso ayudar realmente, pero cuando abrí la puerta, llegue justo a tiempo a sostener a Carer, antes de que saltara sobre él. No sé de donde había sacado tanta fuerza para controlar a un perro casi más grande y pesado que yo, pero hasta el momento lo había logrado, y no creía que lo pudiera hacer por mucho tiempo más.

*Sera mejor que te vayas Mike, lo siento – dije apenada, viendo que Carer no iba a ceder. Sus colmillos aparecían como filosas navajas entre sus fauces. Realmente no entendía que era lo que le pasaba.

*Creo que tienes razón… Adiós Bella – se despidió, y pude notar que realmente estaba asustado de mi perro. Debía reconocer que en cierto punto yo también lo estaba, jamás lo había visto de tal manera y me preocupaba.

Tironee de Carer hacia dentro, mientras veía la silueta de aquel hombre subir a su auto e irse a toda velocidad. Menudo cobarde eh! Oye Bella, todo el mundo tendría miedo de un desquiciado animal. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y tire todas mis pertenencias al suelo mientras soltaba a Carer.

*Oye… que es lo que a ti te pasa eh? – recriminé con mi mejor cara de enojada a aquel animal parado frente a mí, que todavía seguía en posición de guardia, con su lomo erizado, mirando hacia la puerta. Tardo varios minutos en relajar un poco su postura, pero de igual manera se lo podía ver atento a cualquier movimiento fuera de la casa – Carer… CARER! Te estoy hablando a ti chucho… - grite. Realmente estaba enojada.

A los pocos segundos estaba girando su cabeza hacia mí, mirándome con ese brillo en los ojos que tanto conocía. Lo había herido, sabía que lo había herido llamándole chucho. Se dio media vuelta, camino hasta quedar frente a la puerta, dio varios giros en el lugar y se recostó apoyándose sobre sus patas delanteras.

*Agggg… bien, así que ahora el ofendido eres tu – levante mis frases al aire y puse mis ojos en blanco - bien! – me di la vuelta para irme a mi cuarto, cuando me entro una angustia terrible, me volví, agachándome a su altura, acaricie su cabeza tiernamente, y le hable al oído – siento lo de recién cariño, pero no fue buena tu actitud, puedes venir a dormir conmigo si quieres – lo bese y me levante caminando hacia mi habitación, esperando que me siguiera. Al no escuchar sus pasos, gire mi cabeza sorprendida

*Carer… - llame triste y dulcemente – Carer… - logre que solo levantara la cabeza en mi dirección, me mirara cinco segundos más con sus ojitos tristes y volviera a descansar sobre si.

Nunca habíamos tenido una pelea tan grande, como para no dormir juntos. Siempre con un lo siento, un beso, las cosas se arreglaban y volvíamos a ser los buenos amigos. Yo sabía que estaba medio decepcionado, triste y enojado todavía. No enojado conmigo, pero él seguía alerta por si sucedía algo.

Llegue a la habitación, me cambie, desmaquille, y me metí en la cama, dejando un hueco con la esperanza de que todavía viniera a dormir conmigo.

La noche fue larga. Nunca llego.

* * *

BUENAS BUENAS BUENAS! QUE LES HA PARECIDO NIÑAS DE MI CORAZON?

MERECE LA PENA QUE SIGA O DEJO TODO HASTA ACA Y ME DEDICO A OTRA COSA? SABEN QUE SU OPINION ME INTERESA...

POR FAVOOOR.. DIGANME QUE LES HA PARECIDOOOO... MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR... SE LAS QUIEREEE!

HASTA LA PROXIMA...


	5. Chapter 5

HE VUELTOOOO... TARDE UN POQUITO MENOS.. PERO NO SE ME ACOSTUMBREN EHHHH JAJAJA

ESPERO LES GUSTE!

GRACIAS A LA SEÑORA MEYER, POR LA CREACION DE ESTOS FABULOSOS PERSONAJES

GRACIAS A SPARKS, POR LA CREACION DE LA HISTORIA, SI BIEN TIENE BASTANTES MODIFICACIONES.

NOS VEMOS ABAJOOOOO!

* * *

Me desperté con el sonido del timbre. Mire el reloj de la mesita de noche. Las 9:30 am.

Pero quien rayos era a esa hora un domingo?

Carer no se había acercado a la habitación desesperado porque abriera, y eso era rarísimo, pero si se podían escuchar los fuertes ladridos.

Me levante de la cama, tomándome mi tiempo, y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Carer seguía delante de ella, gracias a dios ahora sin ladrar, únicamente moviendo la cola, demostrando que estaba demasiado contento con que tuviéramos visitas.

Claro, también lo estaría yo, si no fuera tan temprano en un día domingo.

Cuando llegue a su lado me miro dos segundo con su lengua afuera y luego comenzó a saltar y ladrar desesperado para que abriera la puerta. Y así lo hice.

*Ho… - el visitante no pudo terminar de saludar porque tenía a un gigantesco perro tirándose encima de él, haciéndole cariños. Una sonrisa genuina salió de mis labios. Que lindos que era verlos juntos.

*Edward… - llame su atención, cuando se había puesto a jugar con Carer y le acariciaba la panza. Su semblante alegre cambio repentinamente al mirarme, a uno más serio.

*Woow…amiguito… sí que estas con ganas hoy – hablo al perro - Hola Bella! – Carraspeo – deberías de…. mmm… cambiarte – comento quitando su vista de mi.

Cuando me mire, recordé que la noche anterior solo había dormido con una sudadera sin mangas, un culote y sin brassier. Trate de taparme como pude mientras le gritaba que entrara y cerrara la puerta para que yo me pudiera ir a cambiar.

Trate de hacer todo lo más rápido posible, pero mi torpeza me lo impidió unas cuantas veces ganándome un buen golpe contra el suelo. Realmente estaba ansiosa por pasar un rato con mi amigo después de tanto tiempo sin hablar, así que me puse tan solo un short de algodón y un top.

Bueno. Hacía mucho calor, me excuse cuando me vi con poca ropa.

Cuando llegue a la cocina, allí estaba Edward con una taza de café en mano sin nadie que le diera vueltas alrededor. Así que supuse que Carer, se había quedado fuera.

Todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral terrible. Nunca me había sentido tan incómoda con él en mi vida, pero hoy era la primera vez. Sentía que las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado, la relación era mucho más fría, y ni siquiera me había preparado mi taza de café con leche. Proteste para mis adentros. Así que me arrime triste a la encimera y comencé a preparármelo.

*No te serví, porque no sabía si ibas a querer – se excuso mirándome de arriba abajo deteniéndose en mis supuestas curvas para luego dirigir su vista al patio trasero, desde la puerta de la cocina que se encontraba abierta.

*Sabes que siempre tengo la misma rutina – no quería pelear, pero mi tono no sonó nada amigable.

*La tienes? – contraatacó enarcando una ceja. No sabía a qué se refería, pero ya me estaba molestando mucho su tonito acusatorio.

*Oye que rayos tienes?

*Yo? Nada… Por qué? - pregunto sin hacerme el menor caso, se notaba que donde menos quería estar era aquí.

*Hey… tu – llame – te estoy hablando a ti – me miro ceñudo – vienes aquí, no me hablas, lo del desayuno te lo perdono, y ahora me tratas mal, fuiste tú el que ha desaparecido todo este tiempo, o te lo olvidas?… a que viniste? – en verdad no entendía para que lo había hecho si iba a tener esa actitud.

*Porque me lo haz pedido tú hace unas semanas atrás, necesitabas que arreglara la cañería de la cocina y ya habíamos quedado, pero se nota que te la pasaste tan bien anoche que se te ha olvidado – hablo de corrido para destilar veneno en la ultima parte, mientras a mí se me ponía la cara colorada por la vergüenza y la rabia.

*Que tiene que ver la pera con la cebolla? – me miro intrigado – Bien… - ya me había mareado sola – pues dedícate a trabajar entonces, así puedes largarte cuanto antes - realmente estaba enojada – no te preocupes, te pagare cada centavo – me di media vuelta y me fui de allí teatralmente, no sirvió de mucho, ya que al ir descalza, me resbale con un charco de baba de Carer que había ahí. Espere pacientemente el golpe, pero este nunca llego. En cambio sentí dos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Me di media vuelta todavía entre los brazos de Edward apoyando mis manos en su pecho, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara.

*Gracias – dije dulcemente, mirando detenidamente sus facciones. En qué momento había cambiado tanto mi amigo? En qué momento se había hecho tan buen mozo?

No era posible.

*Mejor voy a ponerme a trabajar, tengo que irme temprano – hablo soltándose rápidamente de mi, luego de mirar mis labios un largo tiempo? Y como si mi cuerpo quemara. Se dio la vuelta y se tiro a lo largo del piso para comenzar a trabajar. Sentí la ausencia de calor.

Estaba demasiado intrigada de su salida. Edward nunca salía un domingo, le encantaba sentarse en el patio trasero de su casa o la mía y tomarse una cerveza mientras relajaba su mente y sus músculos. Era una actividad que hacíamos prácticamente todos los domingos.

Si era un plan bastante básico, pero era lo que él llamaba "Día de relax" luego de una semana de duro de trabajo.

*Tu no sales! A donde iras? – pregunte lo más tranquila que pude

*Salgo… acaso está prohibido que cambie de vez en cuando los planes? – contesto únicamente, mientras seguía trabajando bajo la bacha.

*No! No está prohibido, pero es parte de nuestro ritual. Pero si vas a la playa, tal vez Carer y yo podríamos acompañarte, es un día precioso – dije finalmente

*No estabas enojada? No me habías gritado tan solo unos minutos atrás? – pregunto mirándome inquisitivamente. Mi cara se volvió bordo – igualmente ya tengo compañía, así que no te preocupes, aparte hace varios domingos que no lo hacemos, así que da igual.

Da igual? Dijo da igual? Ya me estaba entrando a cabrear.

*Con quien sales? – pregunte celosamente? Volvió a mirarme con una ceja alzada – Qué? Es una pregunta bastante básica, acaso tienes algo que esconder?

*Para nada… Con una amiga, salgo con una amiga… satisfecha? – contesto volviendo a su trabajo

*Que amiga? – volví a preguntar, poniendo mis manos en la cintura. Nunca había abandonado nuestros planes por algo o alguien.

*Bella… vas a dejarme trabajar? – realmente estaba exasperado. Le había hecho todas esas preguntas en menos de dos minutos. Ni yo entendía el porqué. Lo mire esperando su respuesta, tardo varios minutos, ya me estaba entrando a enloquecer. Salió de debajo de la bacha – no te interesa quien es…. Yo no te ando preguntando qué haces o dejas de hacer, santo dios! – se levanto enojado, guardo todas las cosas y cerro la caja de herramientas. Encima no iba a terminar el trabajo, para ir con esa… esa… esa…

*Vas a dejar el trabajo inconcluso? – pregunte para retenerlo un poco más.

*NO! Ya está arreglado Bella, nos vemos… salúdame a Carer – dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Ya estaba arreglado? Ya se iba? Y con quién? Lo tome del brazo antes de que se fuera, y lo hice dar vuelta. Primero miro mi mano aprisionándolo y luego miro mis ojos.

*Edward… - no sé qué rayos sucedió, pero de repente me encontraba contra la puerta, con él delante de mí y sus dos manos apoyadas en la madera. Mis brazos pertenecían inertes a mis costados; lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo.

*Que rayos quieres Bella? – pregunto de manera mortificada

*Solo quiero saber de ti, hace mucho no hablamos, y ya no contestas mis preguntas, quiero recuperar a mi amigo – ni yo misma sabía que era lo que quería realmente, ni que decir, pero eso me pareció lo correcto. Sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados del cuerpo y se alejo de mí.

*Amigo… claro – susurro mas para sí que otra cosa. Trate de acercarme a él, pero me esquivo, abrió la puerta y se largo de allí. Dejándome estupefacta en el marco viéndolo marchar.

Que había pasado?


	6. Chapter 6

BIENVENIDAAAAAAAAAAS! NO SE ME PUEDEN QUEJAR.. ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO BASTANTE SEGUIDO EHHH! IGUAL NO SE ACOSTUMBREN, JAJAJA

BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA GRACIAS A STEPHENIE POR LOS PERSONAJES, PORQUE SIN ELLOS NO ME HUBIERA ANIMADO A ESCRIBIR.

SEGUNDO GRACIAS A USTEDES POR APOYARME Y DARME ESE ANIMO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, ES LINDO SABER QUE HAY GENTE QUE RECONOCE EL TRABAJO, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, LOS ALERTAS... SON LO MAS

TERCERO APARECE UN PERSONA NUEVOOO... MMM... QUE PASARAAAAAA

NOS VEMOS ABAJITOOOO! ;)

* * *

Hacia ya dos horas que estaba encerrada en mi casa, dando vueltas como una loca.

Desde cuando, los mejores amigos no se contaban las cosas? Desde cuando Edward había dejado de ser aquel compañero fiel? Desde cuando salía con chicas? Si desde Jane, jamás se había interesado por nadie.

Estaba casi comiéndome los codos, tratando de pensar quien podría ser aquella misteriosa muchacha que me había sacado sin escrúpulos la compañía de mi amigo.

Jane? No ella no podía volver a ser. Hacía años que no se veían y no me había llegado el rumor de que habría vuelto al pueblo.

Quien? Quien podría ser? Ya no aguantaba más, tenía que saberlo a toda costa. Y solo se me ocurría una sola cosa por hacer.

*Hola Ally! – hable apenas atendió el tono – Como estas? – trate de disimular la desesperación

*Bella! Ohhh Bella! Bien, de maravillas! Y Tú? – canturreo de lo más feliz.

*Bien Ally, solo llamaba para ver como estabas ehhhhh! – me excuse tontamente, al otro lado escuche una risita. Me di un golpe mental por mi torpeza.

*Pues estoy muy bien… el bebe crece día a día… pff… no sabes lo que me ha crecido la panza desde ayer! – conto de lo más feliz.

*Alice, eso no es posible, la panza no crece de un día para otro de manera impresionante

*Bella, si te digo que me creció es porque me creció, Edward dice que estallare en vez de parir… - rio por el chiste, a lo que le seguí.

Edward.

*Estuvo por aquí – comencé a contar. Gracias a Dios ella había sacado al susodicho a colación.

*Quien? Mi bebe? Si todavía lo tengo en la panza Belly Bells! – bromeo conmigo, pero sabía de quien le hablaba – ah sí? Y que hacia allí? Te dijo algo? Que quería? EHHH?– pregunto intrigada

*Vino a arreglar unas cosas que le había pedido, pero se tuvo que ir temprano, ya sabes – espere que contestara y como no lo hizo seguí – la cita….

*La cita? – Alice no sabía nada de la cita? Si Alice no sabía nada, estaba en problemas porque nadie más iba a poder ayudarme, iba a hablar cuando siguió – Ahhhhhh la citaaaaaa! Siiii ya se.. La cita, la famosa cita – grito de lo más entusiasmada. Desde cuando Alice se ponía contenta con que Edward tuviera una cita. Era demasiado celosa de su hermano, y nunca quería que nadie se le acercara.

*Exacto… esa… cita… - trate de seguirle el juego para que no sospechara – con… ayy como es que me dijo que se llamaba? – me hice la tonta.

*Bella… como puedes olvidarte el nombre… es… - se escucho un grito al otro lado del teléfono – KEVIIIIIIIN! – grito haciendo que me separara del tubo.

*Kevin? – pregunte como estúpida

*No no no… Kevin está haciendo lio… luego hablamos Bella… Besito – y colgó dejándome con una duda más grande de la que tenia.

La cita era famosa seguramente entre todo el grupo, y la única que no estaba enterada de nada era yo. Me tire en el sofá, triste y enojada conmigo misma. No entendía mucho el porqué, pero así me sentía. Me sentía alejada de todos, pero más especialmente de Edward. Y encima salía con alguien.

Bueno pero tú has salido ayer con alguien también, comento mi conciencia tranquilamente. Y tú que te metes? Pregunte en voz alta, logrando que Carer que pasaba por ahí me mirara interrogativamente.

*Hey muchachito – llame estirando mi mano, esperando que ya me hubiera perdonado. Y así lo hizo porque se acerco a mí. No sé si porque noto mi desesperación y tristeza, o porque ya le daba igual todo – realmente siento lo de ayer cariño, no tendría que haber actuado así… podrás perdonarme? – me acerque a su hocico. Y supe que me había perdonado cuando comenzó a lamer toda mi cara. Sonreí instantáneamente.

*Crees que Edward ya se olvido de nosotros? – Pregunte al perro, que me miraba pacientemente – no es cierto, yo tampoco lo creo. Solo salió con…. Una… mu..mujeer – dije despectivamente. No entendía el motivo pero así lo había hecho.

En eso sonó el teléfono, Salí corriendo a atenderlo, esperando que fuera Alice con más noticias o Edward.

*Hola?

*Bella! Hola! Como has estado? – pregunto aquella conocida voz por teléfono.

*Bien y tu Mike? – conteste poco entusiasmada.

*Bien! Sucede algo? Te cambio el tono

*No nada… solo que… - que le decía?

*Bueno no pasa nada, solo llamaba para invitarte a salir… que te parece – me había cortado, mientras intentaba darle una explicación.

*Claro… no veo por qué no – dije pensando en Edward y su cita. Si todo el mundo salía, yo tenía el mismo derecho.

*Muy bien.. te paso…

*No, escucha nos encontraremos en la playa Quileute en una hora… si? – no quería volver a repetir el mismo episodio de anoche.

*Claro, hasta luego Bella.

Colgué contenta de que por lo menos un domingo a la tarde no iba a quedarme en casa encerrada. Sali corriendo a la habitación a ponerme unos short de jean claros, una sudadera pegada al cuerpo celeste y mis zapatillitas azules. Agarre una campera de algodón gris y salí de casa dejando a un atónito Carer.

Todo el camino hacia la playa me maldije por ser una mujer apresurada, por no pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, pero después me volví a recriminar, porque Mike era un gran hombre y no se merecía que pensara de esa manera. Si bien me había sentido un tanto incomoda la noche anterior, el se había comportado como todo un caballero conmigo, y se merecía que le diera una oportunidad.

Llegue a la playa con tiempo de sobra, así que me dirigí hacia una de las casitas que se encontraban junto a ella. Desde el cuarto aniversario de la muerte de Alec no sabía nada de él. Habíamos tenido una discusión bastante fuerte cuando estaba en mi etapa de negación, él como todos los demás, decía que tenía que rehacer mi vida, y estaba en lo cierto, pero como a todos los demás también les decía, no tenía ganas de estar con nadie que no fuera Alec.

Se había encabronado, me había gritado que había muchas personas que me podrían hacer feliz. Si tan solo abriera los ojos, la vería delante de mis narices. Nunca le hice caso, solo quería morirme. Pero hoy en día me doy cuenta que fui una tremenda estúpida.

Toque la puerta, deseando que me abriera como que no lo hiciera. Pero lamentablemente o afortunadamente, se abrió.

Por ella apareció un muchacho de unos 30 años, piel morena, pelo corto. Vistiendo nada más que unos short de jean. Realmente era alguien guapo y especial. Tenía un aura única.

*Jake… - llame cariñosamente.

*Bella? – no pude articular nada mas, ya que me encontré enseguida entre sus brazos, en un fuerte abrazo. Luego de un rato sin dejarme respirar, me soltó mirándome detenidamente – Diooos! Hace tiempo no te veía, estas tan hermosa Bella – Exclamo contento, lo que me hizo ponerme colorada.

*Gracias, tu también estas bastante guapo eh! Mírate todo un hombre – estaba tan contenta de volver a verlo

*Oye por qué no alejamos eh?

*Tú… tú querías que rehiciera mi vida, gustabas de mí, pero no te podía ver como hombre en esa época, lo siento, siento haberte tratado tan mal – cuando termine de hablar, sus ojos casi se salían de su órbita.

*Espera espera espera! Que yo qué? – pregunto sobresaltado – por qué piensas que yo estaba enamorado de ti? – entrecerró los ojos.

*Pues me dijiste que abriera los ojos, que había mucha gente queriendo hacerme feliz

*Si Bella! Pero eso no quiere decir que fuera yo… claro que como amigo sí, pero no como algo mas, eres como una hermana en realidad… había otra gente que quería hacerte feliz de esa manera – explico haciendo que mis mejillas volvieran a teñirse – ay tonta Bella! Y que tal vas con Edward? – pregunto aun riéndose, agradecía que cambiara de tema.

*Pues, ahí ando… hace rato no hablamos como dos personas decentes, salió con una chica… lo puedes creer? Edward? Con una chica? – comente indignada.

*Salió con alguien? Eso quiere decir que tu, el… no….

*No qué? – pregunte curiosa.

*Nada nada… es solo que pensé que… nada, olvídate… - corto el tema, dejándome más intrigada aun. Es que acaso era el día de dejar a Bella con dudas? – como anda el aquelarre – pregunto desviando la conversación.

Le conté como estaban todos, hablamos durante media hora más, entre café y café. Nos pusimos al día sobre nuestras vidas. El seguía trabajando en el almacén de repuestos para autos y motos que tenía desde hacía años. Estaba conviviendo con una muchacha llamada Renesmee desde hacía dos años. Yo le conté de mi pretendiente, aunque no se puso tan contento. Pero al saber que él estaba bien yo también lo estaba al verlo así.

Me alegraba que las cosas entre nosotros se hubieses solucionado, a pesar de mi metida de pata. Ya decía yo que entre nosotros no había más que un lazo de hermandad.

Luego de charlar con Jake, me fui a encontrar con Mike en donde habíamos quedado. Estaba realmente guapo con sus bermudas caqui y la sudadera bordo. Sus ojos resaltaban.

Paseamos durante dos horas por la playa, hablando de cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la mente. Me sentí más cómoda, aunque no del todo que la noche anterior, esta era mi vida, y no aquello tan elegante.

Cuando nos cansamos de caminar, fuimos a una de las cafeterías del pueblo a merendar. Seguimos hablando, durante otro largo rato. Cuando terminamos me acompaño hasta mi camioneta. Me di la vuelta para despedirme y rápidamente busco mis labios con los suyos. Respondí, aunque un poco rara por la situación. Fue un beso bastante desesperado, pero no por eso malo. Aunque mi chispometro, no llegaba al 7.

Cuando nos separamos solo pude sonreír, no sabía que decir, ni sabía si quería decir algo. Me pareció algo totalmente apresurado y me sentí un poco incomoda. Nos despedimos con otro beso rápido por mi parte, me subí y me fui de allí.

Llegue a casa. Todavía pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Mi reconciliación con Jake, la charla, la salida con Mike y ese beso con sabor a poco.

Cuando estacione me di cuenta que tenia visitas, la comisura de mis labios se levantaron por si solas.

* * *

BUENAAAAAAAAAAS... Y QUE LES HA PARECIDOOOO?

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, REALMENTE TRATO DE HACER LO MEJOR POSIBLE, DEJENME SABER SU OPINION, REALMENTE ME INTERESA, PARA SABER EN QUE HAY QUE MEJORAR O NO.

APARECIO JAKE... UN SOL POR CIERTOOO.. NO ME LO ODIEN... ES MAS CREO QUE TODAS LO VAMOS A TERMINAR AMANDOOOOOO... JAJAJA

CAMEN: CHIQUITA LINDA MIAAAAAAAA! ESPERO QUE ESTES BIEN, SOS UNA PERSONITA INCREIBLE E IMPORTANTE PARA MI, HACE TIEMPO QUE NO HABLAMOS PERO QUIERO LO MEJOR PARA VOS. REALMENTE NO SE CUANTOS CAPITULOS VA A TENER EL FIC... PERO DENTRO DE POQUITO SE VAN A IR ACLARANDO TODAS LAS COSAS... ;)

BESOS... SE LAS 


End file.
